Tantalising
by Jackhammerbaby0103
Summary: Oneshot between the two beloved JR characters. Akihiko is walking around naked again, we all know what this leads too! WARNING: YAOI, MALE X MALE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD! Read and Review !


**(A/N)**

**Hayy guys~! I'm backkkk~! You can't get rid of me that easily! Okay so I tried to do a oneshot, I tried quite hard actually! So this better not suck! I feel terrible that I had to go back and edit my first one shot -_- I usually never go back and edit my stories, oh well. I hope this one is better!**

**Disclaimer-**

**I don't own Junjō Romatica, Misaki Takahashi or Akihiko Usami.**

**Dedications-**

**Babyrangga69- bitch :3**

**Thewiselittleowl- birthday bitch :3**

**Reviews please~!**

**~Cassidy**

* * *

Very little bodily desires can be ignored, especially those of the sexual kind. For some it can be even harder to disregard these feelings than others. A tell tale example of this is none other than the loveable Misaki Takahashi. Placed near Akihiko Usami, Misaki has no control over his libido. Unfortunately for the latter that is exactly how he is right now, at complete loss of his mental state as Usagi-san parades around naked. It's not exactly Misaki's fault that he has an erection, it's all his lovers doing! If Usagi-san didn't have such an amazing, flawless body he would't be in this state; or so he thought.

**_Misaki's POV_**

_Damn you Usagi-san! Baka! Hentai!_ Misaki started cursing under his breath, even horny that boy could be angry at the great lord Usami. It's one of his many talents. Misaki shuffled around on the large couch to try and hide his obvious need, but as everyone knows- you can't hide **anything** from Akihiko. He will **always **find out, without fail. Although Usami might not of been in the room but he already knew the effect he was having on his lover. He knew his Misaki like the back of his hand, he remembers every little detail about that boy. Especially where to pleasure him, that is one thing he'll never forget. "Oh Misaki, trying to hide things from me again I see?" Usami practically purred, dangerously walking closer to his pray. It was surprising to see that he was dressed now, it was just one of his little plans to get the younger boy into bed with him.

"W-What are you talking about?" Misaki retorted back, in utter embarrassment of this whole situation. It was his hard on that he was talking about, what else could it be?! This is the time where the younger swore never to get an erection again, even if his life depended on it. "D-Don't come any closer!" But like that would stop Akihiko, that would't even make him flinch. All in all those feeble attempts Misaki made were all just in vain, but they did seem to excite his lover. We all know that Akihiko enjoys a challenge, especially one this adorable. Seeing that his lover wasn't going to stop, Misaki jolted up from where he was siting and attempted to make a break for it. In all honesty even Misaki knew his attempts were futile, so he wasn't in the slightest surprised when Usagi-san effortlessly caught him; just annoyed. Akihiko held the younger male in his arms, pressing fully against him, he gently lifted Misaki's chin upwards and brought his lips to his. The younger made a noise which sounded a lot like 'eep', which only fuelled his partners drive. There chaste kiss didn't seem to last very long as Akihiko forced his tongue into Misaki's mouth, making a shiver rack down the latters body. Usami smirked in knowing and proceeded to explore the wet cavern he has been in many times before, Misaki began to moan into Usagi-san wanting mouth. Misaki could feel himself throb as he pictured what the night still had to come, he moaned in anticipation.

They broke their kiss for some much needed breath, lavender eyes found emerald ones. Usagi-san pulled his cute little lover down on his couch, making Misaki sit on his lap facing him with his legs on either side of him. The latter blushed crimson as he realised just how suggestive this position was, Akihiko grabbed the adorable blushing boy and pulled him into a searing kiss. With in returning his kiss Misaki accidentally moved his hips downwards, causing both males covered erections to rub against the others. Misaki moaned loudly into their kiss, being caught off guard. Akihiko's only reactions was to grab Misaki's hips and ground into them, making delicious friction all round. "Misaki," Akihiko cooed, his voiced practically oozing with lust and mischief. The younger male shivered as his name was called, that voice can almost send him into convulsing fits as his seaman flies from his cock. "I have a certain _problem_ that only you can fix." Usami emphasised greatly on the word 'problem' as he gestured down to the massive bulge in the front of his pants. Misaki blushed a darker shade of red and abruptly began looking around at his surroundings, faking anger. As if on cue Akihiko began to instantly see though his lovers façade, knowing that Misaki actually loved every minute of this. He was completely correct, Misaki **DID** love this; no matter how much he objected. The latter was as much as a pervert as Akihiko was, and his perverted fantasises were just as erotic as the next perverts were. What made it even worse was that Usami _knew_ this, he had witnessed it on occasion. Sometimes the elder felt like he could make his innocent-not-so-inncoent boyfriend act out his most sexual and lewd desires; tonight was one of those nights.

"Misaki," He whispered into the youngers ear, fully ready to fuel his lovers perverted ego. "Why don't you wrap your pretty pink lips over it?" He purred, bringing Misaki's hand down to his erection making sure the other _fully_ understood his intentions. Misaki could fell himself _throb _at the mere thought of licking up and down the man's shaft, but no matter how much he'd love to he can't cave in so easily. It's just not his style.

"No!" He protested, becoming more embarrassed by the minute. Just because he was horny as fuck and wouldn't mind giving his master a try doesn't make the act any less embarrassing! Akihiko knowing full well that he couldn't win a verbal battle with Misaki opted for the other side, knowing just how easily he could win the physical, and _sexual_ side. He started tracing his all over his lovers torso, only stopping briefly to remove the unwanted piece of article and throwing it across the room. Akihiko started tracing his fingers gingerly around Misaki's nipples, not quite touching them but with just enough force to tease the younger man. His effect was almost immediate, Misaki was arching up into his touches and groaning openly. "Usagi! Just… Ah!"

"Just what, _Misaki_?" Akihiko loving the reaction his lover was giving him, fuelling his erection to the greatest of measures.

"Just!," Misaki sighed before caving into his bodies desires, saying words he never wanted to repeat. "Just touch me, Usagi-san!" Misaki practically yelled at the grinning man, turing beet red in the process. Usami chuckled and spoke a brief 'As you wish', before leaning down and taking one of his lovers nipples into his waiting mouth. Misaki whimpered as his boyfriend happily lapped up his nipple, swirling it around with his tongue. "Ah!" The younger moaned before placing his hands on top of Akihiko's head, he could feel the pre-cum leak out of his penis making him moan that bit louder. Akihiko took one last lick at Misaki's nipple before pulling away, trailing his hands down his lovers body until the came to a stop at the latters pants. He swiftly began to undo his boyfriends pants, teasing him in the process. Tracing along the define line of the boys' above him penis, he squirmed momentarily before moaning. "Usagi" Misaki breathed, already tired of the teasing. Usami finally gave the boy a break and took off his pants and underwear, leaving him all exposed and excited; just as Akihiko always loves him to be.

Misaki was too far gone in arousal to even care how he was acting anymore, he pulled Akihiko into a forceful and lustful kiss. Akihiko always loves this side of Misaki, the needy and lustful side. He wastes no time in undressing his incredibly sexy lover, starting from his shirt. Unbuttoning the buttons too slow for his liking he finally releases the shirt from Akihiko's body, moaning in satisfaction. Misaki doesn't miss a beat as he has already started to pull of his lovers pants, trying to free him from the confinement. Clothes strewn around the house leaving both males naked and horny, Misaki took his seat back on top of Akihiko's lap. He started suggestively grinding, Usagi grunted in pleasure as the younger male started to rub his cock against Usagi-san's. "Misaki." Akihiko said, making the other fully aware of what he wanted. Misaki didn't even object as he got off of his boyfriends lap and kneeled in front of him, taking the base of his thick cock into his hands. Usami was happily surprised at just how easily he got his lover to agree with this, all Misaki needed was a lick, kiss or suck here or there to make him follow along with anything the great lord said. This pleased him immensely.

Misaki took an experimental lick to the head of Akihiko's large, swollen member. He concluded that his lovers pre-cum tasted rather… delicious, with that deduction he took the whole head in to his mouth and began to suck. Fully focused on tasting all his lover had to offer, the only thing that broke his concentrating was the light gasps and small moans emitting from Akihiko. Misaki began to stray from the head and started trailing his tongue down Akihiko's shaft, trying hard to remember how Akihiko had done to him many times before. He started sucking on the vein before enveloping it all into his mouth, trying to hollow out his cheeks to increase the pleasure. "S-Shit Misaki.. You're so fucking hot." Misaki moaned at the compliment, creating vibration on Akihiko's dick making him squirm in pleasure. "Misaki," His master moaned, and threw his head back in pleasure. "F-Finger yourself as you suck my dick." The younger boy blushed, was he really going to do this? _I can't do __that__! _Misaki thought, _I-It's way too embarrassing!_ Akihiko could sense the hesitation in his little lover, he hasn't asked Misaki to do this before so it was obvious the boy was out of his comfort zone. Akihiko threaded his fingers lovingly into Misaki's hair and pulled him up gently, the youngers mouth making a 'pop' sound as his boyfriend's erection was released from his mouth. "It's okay." Usami soothed the younger boy, he bent down a bit to plant a loving kiss on his lips. All of Misaki's worries seemed to vanish, the care and admiration Akihiko shows him makes his heart swell up with love.

If Misaki was going to do this he wanted to at least do it right, he blushed dark red. Was he seriously going to do this? It certainly looked like he was. Misaki placed one hand on his lovers shaft as he slowly brought his other hand behind him. He started to lick around Akihiko's erection, as his other hand was rubbing his ass sensually. He pressed one finger on his hole before plunging in, moaning on to his lovers cock in the process. The vibrations from Misaki's moans made Akihiko's body feel so _hot, _he had to refrain from coming right then and there. The younger male started suckling on the head of his boyfriend's dick, pulling him further into the realms of ecstasy. Misaki added another finger into his ass, feeling the burning stretch. He began massaging his inner walls, trying to find his spot. He hit his prostate dead on causing him to jolt forward, accidentally deep throating his lover in the process. Akihiko fisted his hands into Misaki's hair as he felt his cock touch the back of his boyfriend's throat. They both moaned in unison, feeling immense pleasure. Misaki could taste the pre-cum which started to flow out of the elders penis, he circled his tongue around the head before lapping it up. Akihiko grunted in approval, he was so close. Knowing this Misaki inserted another finger into his hole, trying to stretch himself fully out. He _needed_ his master's cock in him, **now.** He tried to ignore the pain and focus on only the pleasure, he needed to find his spot again or else he might explode! He focused immensely on finding his prostate, thrusting his fingers in and out on all different angles. Until, _finally,_ he found his spot, crying out in pleasure.

Akihiko gently pulled Misaki's face away from his dick, causing him to whimper in anticipation. The younger male pulled his fingers out of his stretched hole and turned around, so his ass was facing his lover. Usami grunted in approval before leaning off the couch, lining his cock up with Misaki's hole. He traced his cock around Misaki's hole, not quite putting it in just yet. "Usagi-san," Misaki whimpered. "_Please_." He could never say no to a plea like that, he slowly pushed his way inside his lover. He stopped once inside, allowing Misaki to adjust to his massive size. Akihiko closed his eyes in pleasure, relishing in the way the youngers hole stretched around his penis and held him tightly. Misaki was already drooling from the intruder, his body just felt so hot! "Usagi," Misaki started, bring his lover out of his haze. "_Move_." Akihiko didn't waste anytime and pushed out slowly before pushing back in, settling into a rhythm. Usami never could comprehend why Misaki was always just so _tight_, it baffled him beyond belief. He groaned in pleasure, his lover just knew how to make him feel good.

Akihiko started making more harder and faster thrusts, making Misaki mewl in pleasure. The elder delivered a particularly hard thrust to the boys prostate, causing Misaki to clench around him and for the younger boy to cry out. "Usagi-san!" Misaki lowered his face towards the ground, moving his arms to prop himself up better. He was taking a posing from his incredibly sexy lover and he didn't mind one bit! He started meeting Akihiko's thrusts, making the pleasure increase tenfolds. Both males knew how close they were, so Akihiko didn't waste anytime in thrusting into the mewling boy beneath him. "Ah!" Misaki cried, his body was on fire! Any noise that the seme could of uttered got drowned out by all the loud moans that were just spilling from Misaki's mouth, they were both so close. Akihiko began thrusting erratically into Misaki's abused hole, the feeling of his dick rubbing against the latters inner walls was getting too much for him. Misaki began mewling frantically, his hole being over sensitive from the constant intruder. Another hard thrust to his prostate and he was clenching around Akihiko like a life line. They both cried out as the last few thrusts were delivered, all hitting them in ways which did wonders for their bodies. "Usagi!" Misaki cried, sending his seed shooting out, covering himself and the ground around him.

"Misaki." Akihiko grunted as he came inside his lover, riding out his orgasm.

* * *

Their bodies became limp, both panting trying to catch their breath. He pulled his now soft cock from Misaki's ass, watching as his cum oozed out and down the backs of Misaki's legs. The latter fell on the floor, utterly exhausted. Akihiko just tiredly grinned in realisation and satisfaction, he realised that Misaki came without even touching his cock. Usami counted that as a new personal best, but he was certain he could top that. So very certain.

**REVIEW PLEASE~!**

**[EDIT: I wasn't so happy with the first one of this so I edited the ending, hope you guys like it!]**


End file.
